Titanic
by JLM35
Summary: Pilot/Zee Captain, Titanic roleplay request fill on the kinkmeme on livejournal.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain what is this?"

Pilot asked stopping in front of a shiny disk. Zee captain also stopped to look down at the object, picking it up the captain looked it over before turning and pointing the disk to the sky.

"This, my dear minion is a dvd for the Titanic!"

Pausing in his pose looking as if he was holding the Holy Grail up to the heavens as pilot clapped happy in the background not completely understanding the importance of the disk. Growing bored of just standing there the captain tossed the disk and started to think of what else they could find. Pilot ran after the disk catching it before it fell to the floor.

"Captain, what is it about?"

"Ah my pilot, it is not story time yet."

Captain turned to look at pilot, as pilot glanced down at the dvd wishing that they had something to play the disk on.

"very well, but I will show you what it was about. Much easier that way"

Captain had put his hand under his chin in a thinking pose kind of way while nodding.

"yes, yes that will work just fine, fallow me~"

Skipping/jogging away, captain lead pilot over to a bay. Talking about the film most of the way there. Near the afternoon captain had taken them to a grounded boat. On top of the deck he went up to the front and stood by the railing.

"Here! Here was where rose stood arms stretched wind blowing through her hair."

Captain stretched his arms out leaning forward, pilot stepped closer, ready to grab captain, in case the railing broke and captain lost his balance. Captain turned and motioned pilot closer

"Then jack, come here pilot stand behind me, there that's it. Now do the same as I."

Both where now standing arms stretched as the sun started to set behind them. Captain hummed a song that got muffled in his mask as he smiled. Pilots arms where slowly getting tired but he would not lower them. It was rare that they got to be together alone like this anymore. Not since that shoe snippy started to take captains attention. Pilot got lonely thinking of leaving captain alone with that shoe when he left on missions but it was captains wish. Captain lowered his arms as the sun was close to disappearing, braking pilot out of his thoughts.

"It grows late, we will head back to base and then rest before I hand out the new missions."

Pilot dropped his arms as well and let his captain move away from the rail. He didn't want to go back to base. He wanted to spend more time with his captain without the shoe around.

"Captain, what else did this jack and rose do?"

Pilot asked his captain as the other stopped and looked into the distance.

"Pilot…. Can you draw?"

(tbc)

ah this is a fill for an anon on the RA kinkmeme on live journal. its going to be a three parter so yea (has thumbs up) anyway its not Beta'd so excuse miss spellings and grammar. (- they are not my friends) im going to wrap this up cause i hate authors notes hope you enjoyed fead back is always welcomed

ps. i cant write in a german accent


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later after leaving the boat the captain and pilot found a semi-intact home. With even more luck it was empty expect for the items from the previous owners.

"find paper and something to draw with I must get ready"

skipping to another room captain disappeared as pilot went through a large mahogany desk finding the items he needed. Near the desk was an armchair that was facing a lounge sofa. Sitting down he looked around the room, it was empty of anything else. Shrugging he waited for his captain bouncing in his seat in anticipation.

As he waited he thought about his captain and how lucky he was to be spending time with the captain. Normally the captain would be with snippy or sending pilot away on lonely trips but pilot never complained. He would do anything for captain even if it hurt his chest to do so. He hoped that captain would see that snippy did not deserve the attention and then captain would be with pilot for ever.

"pilot I demand you to capture my awesome for I expect the best from my minions"

pilot looked up the captain had re entered the room unchanged, but as he spoke the captain removed his coat reviling his naked torso. Pilot gazed at his captain realizing that a shirt was not all captain was missing. In fact the only thing the captain had on was his hat and mask. Struck silent pilot watched as captain draped himself onto the sofa resting on his side.

Captain posed resting his head on his left hand, elbow propped up on the armrest. his body angled to face pilot, his right hand resting on his side dangling his mug in a lazy fashion right above his own crotch covering himself.

"well? I know my sexy self is distracting but I would like my portrait"

pilot nodded giving captain a smile

"of course my captain I will draw you the best portrait in the world!"

pilot started to draw looking up every so often, captain sat still so use to standing and not moving for a long period of time.

"what consideration, you are taking this very seriously "

captain said more to himself the to pilot who was focusing on the drawing to really hear his captain. If he had he most likely would have jumped up and danced around happily. Captain watched pilot, taking in his minion. Of course the captain always took note of his minions and new that pilot would do anything for him, captain only had to ask. Yet pilot was a happy playful man who could keep up with captains thought process and never questioned his word.

"done!"

pilot jumped up holding up the paper above his head like a happy little kid. Captain got up and put on his coat not bothering to close it up. Taking the drawing from his pilot captain looked it over. Pilot looked up to his captain much like a puppy would its master waiting for a treat.

The drawing itself was like pilot childishly done and rushed. It had a boxy stick-figure of what could have been a man. The only way one could tell that it was the captain would be the hat, mask and of course the mug. It seemed that pilot had added to the background with photo-shop resting in front of a fireplace that could not be found in the room.

As captain looked at the drawing pilots eyes where drawn to the open jacket and naked chest of his captain. His eyes traveled down the visible skin, blushing behind his mask as he looked away from the captains lower half.

"very interesting pilot, you have captured my greatness in a very... symmetrical way."

folding up the drawing and slipping it into the same pocket as his mug.

"well I do believe it is time to move onto the next scene"

"really?"

pilot asked happy, he thought that captain would want to go back to base, back to snippy. Yet here they where, pilot not even having to ask this time. Skipping around the room happily pilot didn't notice captain leave to dress once more.

As he skipped around pilot tripped and fell in front of the desk. Looking up pilot saw something sticking out of the bottom of the desk. Sitting up he grabbed onto it and pulled. Falling back pilot looked at what was in his hands.

It was an old box, made out of the same wood as the desk. Most likely to help hide it from prying eyes. Opening up the box pilot gasped, a shimmer reflecting on his goggles.

"Pilot, we must go for the hour draws near!"

captains voice called as pilot closed the box. Pilot smiled to himself as he put the box into his pocket,he knew what he wanted to do with it, it was just a matter of waiting for the right time. Getting up quickly at captains voice calling once more pilot ran after his captain a large unseen smile on his face.

Tbc

yay second part up! One more to go! Might post it tonight or on wed. since I got most of it written sorry anon I am taking so long to finish! Again did not check spelling or grammar so yea.


	3. Chapter 3

(hey everyone sorry it took me so long to get this last part out but since this is i had to edit out the slight smut. but you can find the uneditied stuff on Archive of our own. hope you like it!)

Captain lead the way out of the house and onto the cracked road. Pilot fallowed close behind checking every now and then on the box he had in his pocket. As they made their way though the streets, they soon found themselves at a large parking garage.

Captain would pause and look around before continuing, Pilot continued to fallow wondering how he would present his gift to Zee Captain. "Ridiculous," Captain muttered pausing once more "Non of these are what we need." Pilot was brought back from his thoughts and glanced around. "What about this?" he asked racing over to the oldest looking car in the lot.

Opening the back driver side he glanced inside. "no sign of spiders either!" Captain looked in from behind pilot "good work, this will be perfect" Captain climbed into the back seat and lounged across the seats. Pilot closed the door and headed to the drivers seat. Climbing in he glanced back to the Captain.

"Where to Captain?" Zee Captain rubbed the side of his mask in thought before pointing at the roof of the car "to the moon!" pilot gave a salute before taking the wheel and pretending to drive. Captain sat back , stretching out in the back seat more, letting one leg hang off the seat and resting his head on a window.

Growing bored captain glanced away from the window to pilot who was honking at an asteroid that was swerving into their lane. "Captain we have arrived!" Pilot called as he turned face his Captain. "excellent join me Pilot we will relax and admire the moon together" Captain stretched his arms as wide as he could before relaxing back once more.

Pilot looked around before twisting himself to face the back seat and climb over the arm rest into the back seat. Captain moved his leg and sat up a little more so pilot would have an easer time getting over. Once pilot had managed to get himself into the back seat he wiggle around a bit before settling himself nearly on top of the lounging captain. Captain wrapped an arm around pilot. "better" captain muttered as pilot settled and the two relaxed

Captain sighed as he stretched, careful not to disturb Pilot who snuggled closer to Captain. "Pilot mine Pilot wake up" Captain called softly rubbing pilots back softly as the other started to wake up. "Captain? Are we still on the moon?" pilot asked "nein we are back on earth come we must return to base" captain grinned as pilot sighed before snuggling closer

"whyyyyy" pilot whined wincing slightly as he shifted off the Captain. "it will be warmer there with food" captain reasoned as if on cue Pilots stomach growled "see we shall cuddle more later promise" captain grinned.

A few moments later they where making their way back to base when pilot remembered the box in his pocket. "Captain wait!" pilot reached into his pocket as he stepped in front of Zee Captain. "here I found this earlier" Pilot held out the box and waited for Captain to take it. Zee Captain grinned from behind his mask as he took the box and opened it to find a beautiful necklace.

"Ah mine Pilot it is wonderful" Captain pulled the shorter male closer and pressed his mask against the others, before putting on the necklace. "come Mine Pilot I have many new ideas for us tonight." Pilot saluted and fallowed after his Captain grinning the whole way.


End file.
